Mi Judas
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: Nunca falta un Judas por ahí. ¿Puedes amar a Judas?


Teen Titans pertenecen a DC comics y a la WB. La canción es una traducción de ¨Judas¨ de LGG, ya saben quien, y ya que no uso la letra original, sino una traducción, no rompo las reglas de derecho de autor. Recuerden como en todos mis fics de este estilo, la canción no es sólo un adorno, es parte integral del fic.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Estoy enamorada de Judas, Juda -as<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Estoy enamorada de Judas, Juda -as<em>

_Judas, Juda-ah-ah  
>Judas, Juda-ah-ah<br>Judas, Juda-ah-ah  
>Judas<em>

_Judas, Juda-ah-ah  
>Judas, Juda-ah-ah<br>Judas, Juda-ah-ah  
>Judas<em>

Mmm sí, estoy enamorada de un traidor, uno que no piensa más que en sí mismo, pero no puedo evitarlo, y aunque el amarlo me hace traidora, no voy a renunciar a él.

_Cuando él viene a mí estoy preparada  
>Lavaré sus pies<br>con mis cabellos si él lo precisa  
>Le perdonaré cuando su lengua<br>suelte las mentiras que tiene en mente  
>incluso después de tres veces<br>él me traiciona  
><em>

No puedo evitarlo, estoy siempre lista para recibirle, aunque es mi opuesto, enemigo de los míos, le entregaría mi cabeza sin pensar, lavaría sus heridas con mi sangre de ser necesario. Le perdonaré cada enfrentamiento, cada traición, cada mentira que diga para salvarse, no es confiable, vive para sí mismo, no tiene palabra aun así le buscaré, después de tres promesas rotas, después de miles de perdones, el seguirá traicionando.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>oh-oh, oh-oh-oh<br>Voy a hundirlo, hundirlo, hundirlo  
>Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh<br>oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>Un rey sin corona<br>rey sin corona  
><em>

Lo acabare, voy a destrozarlo, no parare hasta verlo caer… para levantarlo de nuevo

_Sólo soy una Santa Idiota  
>oh cariño es muy cruel, pero todavía<br>estoy enamorada de Judas, cariño  
>Sólo soy una Santa Idiota<br>oh cariño es muy cruel, pero todavía  
>estoy enamorada de Judas, cariño<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>estoy enamorada de Judas, Juda -as<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>estoy enamorada de Judas, Juda -as<em>

_Judas, Juda-ah-ah  
>Judas, Juda-ah-ah<br>Judas, Juda-ah-ah  
>Judas<em>

Soy una heroica idiota, una santa de la justicia, aun así una tonta, él es el chico malo, pero mas allá del bien y del mal, está él, con su maldad egoísta, vendería a su alma por poder, ambicioso egoísta, ofrece la mano para después dar una bofetada, pero aun así lo amo, es un Judas, lo sé, traidor incorregible, playboy de la vida, cruel en el más dulce sentido, y así y todo lo amo, es una ardiente obsesión.

Ofrece su ayuda una sola vez, no le gusta deberle favores a nadie, es un aliado momentáneo, enemigo de tiempo completo, villano por afición, canalla por naturaleza, bribón por elección. Y aun así lo amo, sé que no es el indicado, que no es buena persona, no estamos en el mismo bando pero soy una tonta heroica, por que no me resisto a él. Sus brazos son mi tormento y mi mayor fantasía.

_No podría amar a un hombre  
>de una manera tan pura<br>incluso la oscuridad perdonó  
>sus modos deshonestos<br>He aprendido que el amor  
>es como un ladrillo, puedes<br>construir una casa  
>o hundir un cadáver<em>

Yo soy la noche y aunque deseo ser buena no puedo negar la oscuridad en mí, no importa que tanto me esfuerce, no podría amar a un hombre tan puramente, está en mi naturaleza, después de todo no puedo negar la oscuridad en mi alma, una oscuridad que no es buena ni mala, solamente es. Y ella es mi esencia en la pasión, el deseo, mi amor por lo prohibido y él es prohibido, entre más me lo niego más lo deseo.

Él es maldad por maldad, por auto complacencia, y aun la maldad le perdona su vida deshonesta, no es bueno ni malo, sólo un pillo hijo de la noche.

Lo amo y he aprendido que el amor es como un ladrillo, puedes construir una casa, puedes construir un hospital, o puedes esconder un cadáver, o quitar con el la vida misma. Y mi amor puede ser usado para el bien, para ser la heroína que protege a la ciudad, para defender a la humanidad o bien para destruir al mundo, para el mal, para derrumbar esta urbe que jure proteger. Todo depende a que lado decida unirme, a la Ave petiroja defensora, o a la roja X sin rostro que repta de noche la ciudad en busca de complacer sus gustos y bajas pasiones.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>oh-oh, oh-oh-oh<br>Le hundiré, hundiré  
>hundiré<br>Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
>oh-oh, oh-oh-oh<br>Un rey sin corona  
>rey sin corona<br>_

Oh, sí, el villano, la heroína, una relación de odio-amor, eres mi obsesión y mi deber, deseo apasionadamente acabar contigo, voy a hundirte, a romperte en pedazos, te tendré vencido a mis pies, para reconstruirte de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Villano rebelde, héroe sin gloria, eres un rey sin corona, un paladín sin ley.

_Sólo soy una Santa Idiota  
>oh cariño es muy cruel, pero todavía<br>estoy enamorada de Judas, cariño  
>Sólo soy una Santa Idiota<br>oh cariño es muy cruel, pero todavía  
>estoy enamorada de Judas, cariño<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>estoy enamorada de Judas, Juda -as<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>estoy enamorada de Judas, Juda –as<em>

La gran heroína, la joven Titán, defensora del débil.. jaja.. pero no soy mas que una tonta, titánicamente tonta, por amar al más cruel de los seductores, irreverente y atrevido, una fuerza sobre natural me atrae hacia él, mueve la maldad en mi, la despierta con su actitud, su confianza en si mismo, anda con el garbo del afamado ladrón y vive con el desdén por las reglas de un gánster poderoso. 

_En el sentido más bíblico  
>estoy más allá del arrepentimiento<br>Lo que sea por la fama  
>Bruja prostituta que vomita lo que piensa<br>Pero en el sentido cultural  
>tan sólo hablo en tiempo futuro<br>Judas me besa, si ello ofende  
>que se pongan condón<br>en los oídos la próxima vez_

En el sentido de la rectitud, estoy más que arrepentida por amar a quien no debía, desesperada por conseguirlo, el objeto de mi deseo, red X eres la joya con que quiero adornar mi ser, el accesorio de moda en mi corazón, deseo maldito por los demás, se lo que muchos piensan de mi, unos que soy una bruja maldita, la hija del demonio, la oscuridad, otros tantos que soy una bruja en el mas figurado sentido, que dice lo que piensa sin pensar si va a herir a los demás, que no tiene el menor interés por los sentimientos de otro, un emo sin corazón, una mujer que no piensa en lo que es bueno para su familia en la torre, que sólo piensa en sí misma. La Titán más agria, la más fría, la más esquiva, la que no es capaz de amar.

Pero en el sentido real, sólo digo lo que pienso, soy como soy, ¿Cuántos de ellos pueden decir lo mismo?, no voy a rendirme ni a someterme, mucho tiempo lo estuve, ahora que soy libre voy a vivir mi vida como quiero, y a hacer lo que deseo, amar sin reservas aunque mi elegido sea el mismísimo demonio, si eso ofende, cubran sus ojos y oídos por que no voy a detenerme, este amor salvaje y prohibido no voy a negármelo, Bésame amado enemigo, si el mundo y mi familia se escandalizan por eso, cubran su virginal y ofendida mente con el debido plástico en el que botan la basura.

_Quiero amarte, pero algo está  
>tirando de mí para alejarme de ti<br>Jesús es mi virtud y Judas  
>es el demonio al que me aferro, me aferro...<em>

Sí, quiero amarte, pero algo me aleja de ti, la virtud y la rectitud que viven en mi y me hacen presa, por un lado soy una heroína justa, amo al bien, es mi lado luminoso, pero también tengo un lado oscuro, que me clama por ti, Oh Dios, estoy tan confundida, una parte de mi, se aferra a el ave justiciera, con su rectitud y su sentido del honor, pero otra parte no desea desprenderse de mi amante bandido pues es mi vicio su iniquidad y el deshonor que rigen su vida dando control absoluto a su egoísmo, cuando piensa solo en él, tal vez por que mucho tiempo desee poder pensar en mi, y sólo para mi, cansada de estar atada a una maldición, una parte de mi es salvajemente libre, igual a él

Robin es mi virtud, el amor mas puro, quien me recuerda mi lado bueno, que es el camino del bien el que debo seguir, que naci para ser una heroína que pelea contra el mal, y Red X es el demonio de mi lado izquierdo, mi salvaje deseo por romper las reglas, el amante prohibido y traidor al que me aferro, la pasión que me arrastra, me arrastra…

_Sólo soy una Santa Idiota  
>oh cariño es muy cruel, pero todavía<br>estoy enamorada de Judas, cariño  
>Sólo soy una Santa Idiota<br>oh cariño es muy cruel, pero todavía  
>estoy enamorada de Judas, cariño<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>estoy enamorada de Judas, Juda -as<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>estoy enamorada de Judas, Juda -as<em>

_Judas, Juda-ah-ah  
>Judas, Juda-ah-ah<br>Judas, Juda-ah-ah  
>Judas,<em>

Oh soy sólo una santa idiota, enamorada de su maldad, me besa, me traiciona, me jura amor con veneno en los labios, llora pidiendo mi perdón con cada una de sus fechorías, llora mientras sonríe con los labios, lagrimas de opereta, sus mentiras son un poema para mi, en medio de una batalla nuestras miradas se cruzan con amor y odio, con pasión y desafío.

Lo he envuelto en mi manto de oscuridad deseando asfixiarlo por arranque de deseo.

Estoy muy mal, lo sé. Y no quiero evitarlo.

Se nos ha unido en ocasiones cuando a su conveniencia amerita, pero sabemos que no se puede confiar en él, aunque este de nuestro lado por un breve instante sabemos que cualquier segundo dará la puñalada por la espalda, nos entregara de ser necesario, para salvarse a sí mismo, es un Judas, pero aun así lo amo.

Oh señor, estoy enamorada de Judas, él me mira y me seduce sin piedad, sin pensar en mis sentimientos, me enamora por arrebato y pasión, me hace sentirlo tan cerca y tan lejos, me tortura en el deseo, es tan cruel, juega conmigo como el cazador con su presa, es tan cruel…. Oh pero lo amo…

Puedo ser ternura y amor en manos de Robin, pero seré pasión y deseo en brazos de Red X.

Sí, Red X es de Robin su némesis, que además de amarme me odia porque estoy entre Robin y él, ambos son una parte del otro. Y yo estoy en medio.

Ah a quien elegir, ¿a quien le perteneceré por fin? Eso he de decidirlo sólo yo, llegado el momento, me consagrare como una santa, o me hundiré en los mas abismales infiernos para rendirme a la maldad.

En el sentido más bíblico ¿seré la esposa de Jesús? O ¿la prostituta del diablo?, en el sentido cultural, seré vista acaso por los demás como el Pilar de los Titanes, o la mas despreciable traidora que abandono a los jóvenes titanes siguiendo un amor prohibido e insano por el más despreciable ladrón. ¿En cual de las dos me convertiré? No lo sé…

Pero hoy sólo tengo algo por seguro, estoy enamorada de ¨Judas¨ y no voy a renunciar a él pero tampoco renunciare a mi ¨redentor¨.

Y tal vez ¿por qué no?, pueda cumplir mi más atrevido sueño, quedarme con los dos, porque uno es mi virtud y otro es mi demonio, son ambos parte de mi.

Somos como la pasión de Cristo, Cristo me ama y me perdona mi antigua maldad, mientras judas jura despreciarme por interponerme entre el y su maestro, mientras secretamente me desea.

Yo seré su Magdalena, de ambos seré la luz y la oscuridad, su gloria y su infierno, sellaré el destino de ambos, seré una bruja y un hada, seré el día y seré la noche, pero más que nada siempre seré… **RAVEN**.

Su amada Raven…

Fin XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¨Plástico en el que botan la basura¨ se refiere a una bolsa negra de la basura, con eso ¨ella¨ quiere decir que los que la juzgan tienen más basura en su mente. Cuando se refiere a su familia se refiere a los titanes.

Y Fame Hooker, se las explico, hooker significa ¨prostituta¨, pero la sentencia ¨Fame hooker¨ hace referencia a una persona que es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de ser famosa incluso prostituirse, así que Fame hooker puede traducirse también como ¨Desesperada por la fama¨.


End file.
